


We Can Rule the Galaxy

by downwego



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: 1am writings, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bespin, Cloud City, Creative title i know, unbeta'd so sorry about mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downwego/pseuds/downwego
Summary: Vader goes about bringing Luke to his side in a slightly different way.





	We Can Rule the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so  
> This is my first Star Wars fic so sorry if anyone is ooc or I got some things wrong. If you see any mistakes please let me know! Always looking to improve.  
> I feel like this has been written before so sorry if there's any other fics out there that's super similar  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy and sorry this note is kinda incoherent ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Luke kept moving backwards across the catwalk over the dark abyss. It was a bad idea, he knew, but he had no other choice. Darth Vader blocked the path in front of him and behind him was a drop to certain death. Luke was well and throughly trapped, especially since Vader kept making swings at Luke with his lightsaber. Luke tried to parry, but with only half his training completed and tiredness taking over, his moves became sloppy. Before he knew it, he had fallen against the hard stairs and a red blade was in front of his face. Unwilling to give up, Luke swung at Vader's saber, successfully moving it away from his face. He quickly got up and continued swinging his saber, eventually landing a hit on Vader. As it turned out, that was probably a bad move on Luke's part as this seemed to make Vader angrier than he already was. 

Fearing that Vader would take his anger out on Luke (which, obviously, he would), Luke held his saber out for protection. 

Another mistake. 

Vader swung and Luke tried to block, but he moved too slowly. Vader's lightsaber moved swiftly and slashed the hilt of Luke's saber in half. Luke stared in awe as the top half of his lightsaber - his father's lightsaber - tumbled into the abyss of Cloud City.

"There is no escape," Vader said.

Luke knew he had to get away, but where could he go? The catwalk had ended and the only thing behind him was an extension. An extension without railings, where one slip would certainly mean death. But, it was probably better than being slashed by a lightsaber.

Luke slowly backed across the bar of the extension, careful not to lose his balance, and grabbed onto the upright metal. He had put as much distance as possible between himself and Vader, which was what he wanted, but he was still stuck. As long as Vader stood blocking his path the only way out of Cloud City was down....

"Luke, you do not yet realize your importance," Vader spoke again.

Luke stared at Vader, a hint of curiosity played on his face. He knew he should try to ignore Vader's words, but he could not help but wonder why he was considered important.

"Join me, Luke, and I can complete your training. Together we can defeat the Emperor and bring order to the galaxy."

Luke was warned that something like this would happen, being recruited to the Dark Side. He was prepared for the situation but he never realized the offer would sound so...enticing. Luke longed to complete his training and longed to destroy the Emperor, but would the cost of joining Vader be worth it?

Shaking his head to try to conceal his uncertainty Luke said, "No. I'll never join you." 

Vader must have sensed the uncertainty in Luke's words, though he tried hard to conceal it, as he tilted his head to the side and considered Luke. 

"Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your parents? To your father?" Vader questioned. 

Vader's question reminded him that he was the one who killed his father. What was Luke doing feeling uncertain about not joining him? Luke felt rage boiling inside of him and looked at Vader with disgust.

"He told me enough; told me you killed him!" Luke said, words filled with venom. 

Vader set his hands on the rails beside him and gripped them tightly. This action left Luke confused more than anything. He had thought Vader would be indifferent to the fact that he killed Luke's father, but he sensed Vader was angry. Angry at what, Luke was not sure though he knew it had to do with his answer. 

Vader's hands continued to grip the railing when he spoke, "No, I am your father."

The disgusted face Luke had quickly changed to a surprised one. Vader was his father? Luke opened his mouth to speak only to close it quickly. It could not be true; how could it be? Vader had to be lying. Luke wanted to desperately believe he was lying but the Force told him differently. The truth of the statement rang though the Force and Luke knew he could not deny it. 

To say he was shocked was an understatement. 

"What?" Luke whispered, weakly.

"Obi-Wan lied to you, Luke," Vader said. "He told you I was dead. What else had he lied to you about?"

Luke began to shake; this was all too much at one time. He looked down at the abyss below as doubt grew in his mind. Why had Ben lied to him? Had he lied about anything else? Why did Ben not trust him?

"And I'm sure he had told you nothing of your mother," Vader continued. 

At the mention of his mother, Luke's head shot up. It was true, Ben had told him nothing of his mother. Luke did not even know her name. The idea of learning about her was tempting, he had to admit. 

"Luke," Vader said, his mechanical voice softer than normal, "I can tell you about her. I can tell you about...me." 

Luke loosened his grip on the extension. 

"I can complete your training and make you stronger than the Emperor. We can end this war and restore order."

Luke shuffled closer to the metal bar of the extension. 

"We can forge the galaxy into a better place. Make it as your mother would have liked."

Luke slowly began to walk across. 

"Join me, and we can rule the galaxy as father and son."

Vader held out his hand. 

Luke reached out and took it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am in notes  
> Also I was thinking about adding more but...eh


End file.
